


Painkiller

by jacinth



Series: These violent delights [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Fingering, Harry may or may not be a mobsters son, Hurt Louis, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not all of the blood is mine.” </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Nick is stupid enough to attack Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

“Nice hickey, mate.”  
  
Louis' eyes widened, hand flying to his neck. It had been two days since the incident in his kitchen with Liam and the meat cleaver but the marks on his body still looked hours old. Harry had done a real number on him and he can only imagine what he'd look like if they took things further, which he had no doubt would happen _soon_ , because as terrifying as Harry was, Louis was putty at his fingertips. Perhaps he wouldn't have felt so strongly about the other boy if he thought Harry would cause him harm, but somehow he knew deep down that Harry would never hurt him, other people on the other hand...  
  
Louis scowled at his friend. “Stick it, Dan.”  
  
The brown haired boy just snorted, poking him in the side. “I think Styles beat me to it.”  
  
Louis shoved at him and he fell on the ground. Good.

“That's it Tomlinson!” Dan growled, standing quickly and charging at Louis who squealed out a laugh before taking off across the field, the other boy hot on his heels. Dan caught him when they reached the school parking lot and Louis laughed as he was lifted off the ground.

“Put me down, Daniel!”

“Yes. Put him down, _Daniel_.” A cold voice said.  
  
Louis squawked when he was immediately dumped onto the ground “Hey!”

A second later he heard a thump. Rolling his eyes, Louis turned to look over his shoulder where sure enough, Harry had Dan's face smooshed against the windshield of someone's car, blood running from the boy's split lip – Louis felt sorry for whomever would come out to the car after school only to discover a bloody face smear when they looked up. He stood, wiping the dust off the back of his jeans and walked over to where the two boys were. “Harry. No.” 

Grabbing Harry's elbow, he yanked him toward the school, “Do you want to be suspended?” he hissed.  
  
Harry just smirked, tugging his arm out of Louis' grasp and wrapping it around the smaller boy's shoulders. “They wouldn't dare.” he said, smiling menacingly.  
  
Louis shivered. He believed him, and not for the first time he found himself wondering about Harry's family.

-:-

Later that day Louis was washing his hands in the boys bathroom when he was shoved against the wall.

“You think you're special?” Nick snarled, leaning down into his space, “You think he actually cares about you? You're nothing but his cock slut of the week.”

Hurt flared through him but instead of wanting to cry Louis felt vicious. He eyed Nick's arm where it was still in a cast and raised his eyebrows. “It's more than you'll _ever_ be, and that alone makes me feel all warm and _fuzzy_.”  
  
Nick's face twisted in fury and his fist connected with Louis' stomach, winding the smaller boy and causing him to fall to his knees. Before he could do anything else Louis raised his own fist, hitting Grimshaw between the legs. He wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
“You little bitch!” was the last thing he heard before Nick's knee came toward his face.

-:-

When Louis woke, he squinted, taking in his surroundings and quickly realizing he was in the nurses office. Fuck, his head hurt! He began to sit up slowly when suddenly there was warmth beside him and long arms were helping him up right. Harry. He smiled up at the tall boy who was staring down at him in concern.

“How do you feel?” Harry asked, raising a hand to caress Louis' cheek. He leaned into the touch and smiled, “Better now that you're here,” he answered shyly, looking down. That was when he noticed the bloody spatter marks on Harry's shirt and arm...

Louis grabbed Harry's hand, examining it. His knuckles were split and his entire hand was covered in dried blood that spread half way up his arm. Hopping off the table, Louis looked around frantically for a towel, which he found in the corner next to a tiny sink, he wet it before walking quickly back to Harry and dabbing his injuries. Harry stepped closer, leaning down to push their foreheads together. “Not all of the blood is mine.” he said coldly, making Louis shiver and gasp.

“Nick.”

“He won't bother you again.”  
  
Fear creeped up his spine. “What... what did you do?”  
  
“I punched him until his face caved in.” Harry answered casually, as if he were informing Louis he took cream in his tea.  
  
“Harry!” Louis gasped in disgust and worry, mostly worry for Harry's sake. “You're going to get arrested! You-”  
  
“Don't worry about it, little one.” Harry interrupted, backing him up against the table.  
  
“How can I not worry?” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Harry's jaw. “You could get in serious trouble because of me.”

Harry lifted his chin and stared down at him in a way that gave him chills. “He deserved what he got and more. But trust me when I say everything will be alright.”

Louis was about to argue but then there were hands on his ass, lifting him back up onto the table and lips crushed against his own. Harry sucked Louis' bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it before moving to his bruised jaw. The hand on his hip tightened almost painfully when Louis whimpered from the tenderness of the area.

“I should have killed him.” Harry snapped, still nuzzling his cheek.

“No. He's not worth it.”  
  
Harry pulled back and looked him dead in the eye. “But you _are._ ”

Louis blushed, closing his eyes and leaning forward again to bump their noses together affectionately.

“I'm taking you home.”  
  
“I'm fine, Harry. There's no need to-”  
  
He was lifted from the table bridal style before he could say anything else. “Put me down!”  
  
Harry didn't listen and continued carrying him until they reached his car.

-:-

“H-Harry!” Louis moaned, clutching the bed sheets with one hand and Harry's curls in the other as the taller boy's tongue fucked into him. He had been hesitant and embarrassed when he realized Harry's intentions but the other boy had ignored it, pushing his knees to his chest and delving in. Now Louis was a panting, sweaty mess, seconds from begging Harry to just fuck him already.

Harry moaned, sending another wave of heat through Louis' already desperate body,“Taste so good,”  
  
“Harry! m'close... want your fingers, _please_.”  
  
Harry continued licking him roughly for another moment before crawling back up his body. “Taste yourself.”  
  
Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and parted his lips, accepting the kiss with a high pitched moan and sucking Harry's tongue deeply into his mouth, the taste of himself only serving to arouse him further. The feeling of two fingers shoving inside was enough to have his eyes rolling back as he spilled between their grinding stomachs with a choked cry of pleasure, Harry fingering him roughly through his orgasm and prolonging it until he was whining from over-sensitivity.

“Let... let me take care of you too,” Louis whispered, reaching between them to grasp Harry's leaking cock. Encouraged by the ragged moans leaving the taller boys mouth Louis began pumping his hand while scratching his nails over Harry's scalp and tugging his hair with the other.

Harry growled, roughly fucking forward into Louis' grip and he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel _inside_ him. A sharp bite on his neck was the only warning he got before wetness was suddenly coating his hand and stomach. Harry lowered himself so that his weight was resting fully on the smaller boy who let out a tiny moan when Harry licked at his neck, soothing the stinging bite.  
  
Harry rolled off him a second later and pulled Louis to his chest, wrapping his arms possessively around his nude body, stroking over his hip and curling his hand around a thick thigh.  
  
Louis looked up, smiling slightly. “Thank you.”  
  
Harry pouted and Louis thought it made him look adorable, not that he'd say that out loud, you know, self preservation and all that. “For what?”  
  
Louis wanted to laugh – Harry was usually sharp as a razor but it seemed sex turned his brain to pudding, he filed that information away for later, it would definitely come in handy.

“Taking care of me... even if I don't like you to get yourself in trouble.”

The arms around him tightened. “I don't like you getting out of my bed, but some things just can't be helped.”

Louis blinked up at him, eyes wide. “Did you just make a joke?”  
  
Harry pouted again.  
  
“Oh my God.” Louis pulled away to sit on his knees. “Harry Styles just made a joke! Alert the Queen!” he squealed, laughing when Harry yanked him back down beside him.

“Shut it you little menace.”  
  
Louis laughed again and nuzzled his face against Harry's neck. Even if he was sure the other boy would eventually dump him when he got bored, he was determined to enjoy every moment they had together.

-:-

Harry watched his beautiful boy sleep while skimming his fingers over the silky skin of Louis' bare back. This boy made him feel human. This boy made him _feel_.

“I will never let you go.” he whispered into the darkness, knowing he wouldn't be heard.

This boy was his painkiller.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more let me know. If not, thanks for reading! xo.


End file.
